


Part 1, the gods

by Tez_Megido



Series: fantasy stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, I've been thinking about this for months there are going to be at leas three parts/story lines, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide, minor child abuse, there will be world building if it fucking kills me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tez_Megido/pseuds/Tez_Megido
Summary: In a land of gods and mortals, of mages and warriors, of merfolk and dragons , there are two kingdoms. The kingdom of Prospit, a land of hope and light, and the kingdom of derse, a land of shadows and dread. Well not dread per say… it definitely wasn’t a very happy place. But it is where our story begins.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Series: fantasy stuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051628
Kudos: 14





	1. the mage and his princess

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of what is going to be a long story.

In a land of gods and mortals, of mages and warriors, of merfolk and dragons , there are two kingdoms. The kingdom of Prospit, a land of hope and light, and the kingdom of derse, a land of shadows and dread. Well not dread per say… but it definitely wasn’t a very happy place. But it is where our story begins. 

Long ago in this kingdom, there was a princess, her name was Aradia Megido-Strider-Lalonde. She was never interested in being a princess, found the whole thing to be, well, boring as fuck. There was one thing about being a princess of Derse she enjoyed though, all heirs and heiresses to the throne of Derse were required to learn basic magecraft, it was tradition, and Aradia excelled at it. She claimed it was because she had the best teacher around, a young mage named Sol. She was quite close to young Sol, they would spend hours together, talking, reading, playing chess, studying, the two did everything together.

Aradia was in love with Sol, and he was in love with her, but no one could ever know, not any of the castle staff, not any of Aradia’s siblings, no one. See, as soon as Aradia’s mother died her father arranged for her to be wedded to a Dersite Lord, Sir Equius Zahhak, when she turned 23. No matter how unhappy the two lovers were about this, they believed that fate would keep them together. And boy, were they right about that. ;)

______________________

six months, six months until she gets married off and he’ll never see her again. 

Sol and Aradia were on the balcony outside Aradia’s room. He held her by the waist, her hands were running through his hair as they kissed with great passion as the sun set behind them. They didn’t even notice when one of the handmaidens slipped in to deliver some afternoon tea, just as she set it down she noticed the two. She gasped running out of the room. Aradia and sol didn’t even notice she was there.

“AA” he broke the kiss, looking her in the eyes. 

“Yeah,”

“I...need to tell you something…”

“Then tell me,” she smiled putting a hand on his cheek.

“Aradia I-”he was cut off by a messenger storming in and shouting.

“YOUR MAJESTY AND SIR SOL HIS HINESS HAS REQUESTED YOUR PRESENCE IMMEADIATLY!!!” he ran out the door. 

“I suppose it’ll have to wait.” Sol sighed. 

The two left Aradia’s room and headed for the throne room where her father, mother-in-law, and all her siblings were waiting. Her father seemed extremely cross, everyone else had a look of concern on their faces. 

“Aradia… Get away from that scoundrel and come here.” the king growled. Aradia obeyed out of pure fear. “How dare you disrespect me in such a way.” He slapped her right across her face. “My own daughter…” he pushed her aside and pointed at Sol “And you.” his voice was pure venom. “You think you can just come into our lives and destroy this family. I have never liked you, I have only putg up with you to honor my past wife. But this… was the last straw… YOU ARE HERE BY BANNED FROM SETTING FOOT INSIDE THIS GREAT KINGDOM FOR DISHONORING MY DAUGHTER.” 

“FATHER! Please don’t do this!” Aradia tried to bargain “It won’t happen again! Promise!” He ignored her.

The pain and anger shone in Sols eyes….they seemed to start….Glowing? “Fine…” an explosion of blue and red lightning surrounded him as his clothes turned into robes of a god. “Just know that today you not only banished a god from your kingdom, but you banished a god of Doom.” His eyes were glowing red and blue, he had a look of pure rage and pain. “But before i go, I place a curse of doom on your bloodline, from now till forevermore, when you or any decent of yours dies, THEY WILL BE FACED WITH TRUE ETERNAL PAIN! I will be sure of that.” With that he vanished in a flash.

Aradia looked up at her father sobbing, “what the fuck have you done…” she stormed off to her room where she spent the next three days, mourning her lover.

  
  



	2. when she fell for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, Aradia is to relinquish her freedom, and marry a man she does not love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: semi-graphic depictions of blood death and suicide.

Today, Aradia is to relinquish her freedom, and marry a man she does not love. It’s been six months, two weeks, and three days since Sol was forced to leave the kingdom. As of this moment Aradia is being shoved into a lacey flowy white wedding dress with silver accents, her usually free curly black hair is pulled up into a tight bun, complete with a silver tiara connected to a white mesh veil. Once the handmaids are finished her father steps in to have a word with her. 

“ It’s for the best you know…” he started. 

“Sure, you say that now.” Aradia replied glumly.

“What kind of life would you have with a mage anyways?”

“A happy one.” 

“You will learn to be happy, the same way your mother did.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be unable to show my misery till the day I die,  _ the same way my mother did _ .” 

“I’ll see you when it’s time-”

“Yes time for you to sell my soul for your own benefit.”

He left the room. Aradia was alone again. She looked in the mirror as she put on her mother’s pendant, it was a red polished oval stone framed in the same gold as the chain, it was engraved on the back in an unrecognizable language, but for some reason she could read it:  _ Find your wings. _ It was all Aradia had left of her mother. her mother gave it to Aradia the day she died, she told Aradia what it meant but never where she got it. 

“My lady, it’s time.” one of the handmaids came in to get her. Aradia sighed and followed the girl to the chapel hall.

She walked down the aisle, the train of her dress and the veil dragging behind her. She got up to the alter, face to face with her  _ new husband _ . The priest started spewing some bullshit about this wedding being blessed by the gods, Aradia knows full well at least one of the gods would object to this union. He finally got to vows,

“Do you, Aradia Megido-Strider-Lalonde, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, and be companions till death do thee part?” all eyes were on her, she could feel the glare her father was giving her,  _ it’s just one word.  _ She took a deep breath

“NO!” she shouted. A look of shock took hold on everyone’s faces.

“Aradia…” Her father growled, venom leaking from his words. 

“I...said...NO!” she flung her arms out to her sides, a burst of red light coming from her chest. Everyone in the room was frozen in time, except for her. And you know what she did, she ran, all the way up four flours to her room, to the balcony, to the last place she was in the embrace of her lover. By then she could hear her father and fiance stomping to find her. She climbed onto the railing just as they made it into her room. 

“ARADIA” Equius shouted. 

“GET DOWN FROM THERE IMMEDIATELY THAT IS AN ORDER” Her father commanded. 

“NO! I am done taking orders. I am done being a puppet. I want to be free. I want to be happy. I want to be with HIM!... and I will be.” She took the wedding ring off her finger and threw it at the two men standing there. “Consider this, death doing thee part”

She leaned back and smiled, falling to her doom, knowing she would see her lover once more. Her father watched as she smiled at him. Equius punched the balcony, putting a crack in it. She finally hit the cobblestone ground that surrounds the castle. She died upon impact, her limbs were mangled and blood was leaking from everywhere, pooling around her and seeping into the cracks on the ground. Just as people were starting to gather around her, her body trend a golden hue and started glowing, her corpse disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving only a pool of deep red blood and her tiara. When the king finally made his way down to the scene we was in a state of shock when the witnesses told him what happened.

There was no funeral in her honor. It was clear the king wanted her entire existence to be forgotten. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many more ideas for this au while I was working on this chapter. the next one will be Sollux centered. again any questions or constructive criticisms are welcome in the comments. Art of this chapter will be uploaded to my instagram (@ Heir_of_space_creates) this weekend.


	3. what was he without her

Sollux Captor was one of two princes of Hell, He was a god, He was immortal, he had freedom, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. He chose to be the royal mage of the Dersite empire. He went under the Alias  _ Sol. _ The queen made sure she was the only one to know who he really was, in return, he was to watch over her eldest daughter, and care for her, so he did. Over the years Sollux grew fond of the girl, she was talented, kind, clever, strong, and beautiful. Sollux was in love with her, and she was in love with him. Too bad he got himself banished from the kingdom. 

He went home, tried to forget about his lost love. He spent his months back in hell in his room mostly, neglecting his duties as future lord of death. It wasn’t until a year later when his brother finally had enough of his sulking. 

He stormed into Sollux’s room, “SOLLUX!” 

“What do you want, Mituna.” sollux groaned from his bed. 

“For you to get off your ass! It’s been a year! You need to get over her!”

“I’ve tried. But I know she’s unhappy, I can feel her suffering. She was forced to marry some sleazy asshole that she doesn’t love. I don’t know where she is anymore…” 

“Then go find her. Whisk her away, romance the fuck out of her then bang her brains out.” Mituna teased and Sollux threw a pillow at his brother.

“You are actually the worst.”

“Pfft that’s not what your-” Sollux tackled his brother before he could even finish his sentence. 

“If i go find her will you shut the fuck up?” 

“I suppose.” 

“Fine. Now get the fuck out of my room.” Mituna left. Sollux sighed, welp, guess he’s doing it. He put on his old mage robes and prepared himself. 

Sollux opened a portal to Aradia’s old bedroom, he might as well start there. He found it almost the same as the day he last saw it, only it was full of dust, it seemed no one had lived in it for at least a year. She wasn’t there. Maybe one of her brothers will know where she is. The older one maybe… _what was his name…_ _Dirk maybe._ Sollux starts walking down the hall, he thinks he remembers where it was. Sollux enters the room he thinks belongs to Dirk. He finds the boy writing something at his desk, _odd, it's past midnight_ , he seemed so focused on what he was writing, his pointed glasses on the tip of his nose. 

“Hey,” Sollux whisper shouted. Dirk jumped from his chair to see where the voice came from.

“Y-you! How the fuck did you- Why are you here?” Dirk looked Sollux dead in the eyes, his stare was cold and deadly. 

“Let’s say I forgot something last time I was here. And Aradia is the only one that knows where it is. But i can’t find her. Where is she?” 

“You don’t know?” 

“Know what?” 

“You seriously don’t know?”

“As I said, know what exactly.” Sollux grit his teeth 

“ I thought you were going to make sure everyone in our whole family was going to suffer in hell.”

“What….Happened to her….”

“On her wedding day she ran to her balcony,” Dirk paused, “And took the long way down… Insisting she’d find you.” 

“N-no, she... she wouldn’t, where’s her body.”

“We don’t know, apparently she turned to light and disappeared.” 

“That’s a- fuck, I gotta go.”

“Wait, where are you go-” Sollux vanished into the dark before Dirk could even finish his sentence. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write Dirk but I better learn soon so I can start on part 2.

**Author's Note:**

> some more information about this au is that it will be five parts, they are as follows: Part 1, the gods, part 2, the princes, part 3 the knights, part 4 the pirates, part 5, the mermaid. They will all tie into each other but they will also be stand alones. I have parts 1,2, and 3 mostly planned out still storyboarding for 4 and 5 but I have the basic plot lines down for them. Hope you enjoy them all if you have any questions I will try to answer in the comments without spoiling anything, I have big plans.


End file.
